Healing
by Angel of the night
Summary: The True Ending of Betrayal. The ending sorta gets weak. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


It was 4 years after Joe had killed himself. Mimi and Izzy had gotten married, But Jim blaimed them for Joe's death. Now, Mimi was 6 and a half months pregnant with her second child. They already had Melissa, their 1 year old girl, and they were hoping for a boy now.  
  
"If it is a boy, I'm gonna name him Joe." Mimi said, tears begining to form at the thought of her past boyfriend. Izzy, looking up from his newest computer program, frowned at seeing his wife so depressed. Getting up, Izzy hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head (Yes I made him tall in this fanfic!).  
  
"I hope Joe's at rest....He was a special friend......" Izzy murmered under his breath, kissing the top on her hair, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, Mimi sunk to the floor, grasping her enlarged stomach.  
"Izzy, I think......our child is coming out!!!!!!" And at that Izzy picked up his wife and ran out the door, not even giving a thought about his computer. Somehow, he was lucky that he left it on....  
  
~~Inside the computer~~  
The flow of data swirled around, none of it touching a special bit of data and light. The data looked up and heard the whole thing. It made up it's mind and did something drastic...It lept out of the computer....  
  
~~BAck in Mimi's and Izzy's home~~  
The data stood there, dazed and worried. It went to the nearby table and looked at the happy picture of Izzy, Mimi, and their child... It had heard everything, knew everything, and it didn't want to cause any more pain. It needed to leave someday, but not now, not when it was needed the most. Izzy came running back in for Melissa's stuff, after checking into the hospital. He stopped in his tracks, blinking as he swore he was a mass of light floating in the middle of his computer/workroom. But when he openned his eyes again, it was gone. Maybe it was the stress getting to him....  
  
~~Hospital~~  
"I'm afraid that the child is going to be born premature.. And your wife may not survive this, because there is a complication. Something is wrong with her heart." The doctor said to Izzy, who stared at the doctor with a horified look.  
"Isn't there anyone in this hospital that can help her????" Izzy said, grabbing the doctor's collar.  
"I'm afraid not. This is a very dangerous situtation and only Dr. Kido had sucessfully done the operation, and I'm afraid he had passed away. He was a bright man, don't know why he killed himself." Suddenly the doctor was interupted by another person entering. His semi-long blue hair was tied off in a braided Ponytail, his blue eyes caring. Izzy blinked and swore that he looked exactly like joe, if he didn't have glasses, was as tall as him, and had blue eyes.  
"I'm willing to try this opperation. Joe was my tutor when I was in Med school, and I'm willing to try." The man said.  
"YES! Just try to save my wife!" Izzy said, his eyes frantic.  
"I'm Dr. Joshua Kou." Joshua said, leading Izzy to the Emergency room. "I already know who you are though. Hurry up, we don't have much time."  
When they arrived at the operation room, the most horrible sight layed before them. Mimi lay on the table, cables seeming to sprout from her skin, every breath giving her pain. Joshua seemed to shied away for a second, but no one noticed.  
  
A hour passed, and everything was at a stand still, even the moon. Twice he had almost lost Mimi and the child, but Joshua seemed like he knew what he was doing. Suddenly a cry rang through the room, and Joshua gave the tiny newborn baby boy to the nearest nurse and walked off.  
  
~~6 days later~~  
Mimi had recovered, but Joe, their newest son, hadn't. Being a month and a half month born premature, he had little chance of surviving. Mimi and Izzy stood in front of the incubator, Where the tiny child lay, dying. Joshua came up behind them, and turned off the machine. Mimi turned around with a wild look in her eyes.  
"You cannot! You CANNOT! MY SON ISN'T DEAD! TELL ME HE ISN'T DEAD!" Mimi yelled, beating on Joshua's chest. Joshua's eyes showed pity as he shook his head.  
"His heart has just stopped. Nurse Lina, record the time of this death.... Monday, April 13.....at 11:26:03 am..........." Suddenly he stopped. Mimi's and Izzy's digivices started to react wildly as they had done when Joe had killed himself. Another Digivice appeared, glowing a silverish grey the sign of Relability overlapping it......The data bits soildfied into 2 shapes....One was a human shape, the other the shape of a odd creature. The crest suddenly burst and the shapes disappears into a beam of light.... A voice sounding alot like Joe, but like gomamon at the same time made itself known.  
"I'm sorry Mimi....so sorry........." and suddenly it and the light disappeared. Silence filled to the room, and then the cry of the child filled the room. Mimi picked up her wailing child and held him close to her heart. For some reason, she knew that she shouldn't name him Joe....It'd bring bad memories....  
"Shh.... Tim, don't cry...don't cry...." Mimi said, a tear streaking down her cheek.  
  
~~From the data world~~  
Joe watched sadly as he saw Mimi and Izzy leave the hospital. Time was different here...what seemed to be a month to them, was a minute to Joe. Gomamon floated in beside him, and looked at Joe, who just sat there, holding onto a orb, a green and purple orb. Smiling, Joe placed it carefully on the ground beside him.  
"Joe.....Don't worry, someday You'll find someone......I promise!" Gomamon said, trying to cheer Joe up.  
"For your sake, I hope your right." Joe murmered. The teardrop fell from, his cheek, and suddenly he and gomamon were gone, their data and souls gone, never to return. The tear splattered onto the orb, and then suddenly the Orb cracked.  
  
~~human world~~  
Mimi and Izzy looked up as a loud CRACK echoed through tokyo. Elsewhere, Tai and Sora looked up from their book and frowned. TK and Kari suddenly turned from their report for their final and Last midterm in collage. Matt and Cody looked up from their practice, while Yolei and Davis stopped arguing. A wave of light hit them and suddenly everything was normal.....except for one thing...... A man stood on a airplane to Chicago, a trunk in his hand, looking at his watch. Joe looked up and headed toward the gate. He was a stranger now, just a strange face in this world. The Plane arrived and he got on, to start a new life. To begin to heal his heart. 


End file.
